


What we are born for

by Kate_ (Cronni)



Series: Entries of the Psionic War Campaign [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Entries of the Psionic War Campaign, Gen, Mentions of Near Death Experiences, Past Kidnapping, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronni/pseuds/Kate_
Summary: A choice to be made.Backtrack or move forward. One of them means leaving people behind.Aedin thought that the answer was clear-She doesn't know her group enough, though.
Series: Entries of the Psionic War Campaign [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758601





	What we are born for

Seeing the wooden walls of the isolated tavern, full of sounds and people, was a relief. The place was, not too long ago, filled with dread – fear of demons and death. But now, after greeting the kidnapped family, the peace was back for the civilians that awaited their return.

For the adventures, though, things never were peaceful. Especially when all they wanted was just keep walking – travelling towards their goal.

If wasn’t for a new problem knocking on their door.

Again.

But this time was different; if they wanted to help, they needed to backtrack _days_ – go back to the city they came back from–

And waste more time.

“I mean– do we really need to go back? The Harpists can rescue them– it’s their members, goddamnit.”

Aedin almost blinked at the bard. _He couldn’t be serious–_

“But they asked our help, not theirs, Nath,” she pointed out, an eyebrow raised at him, “They helped us before– We owe them–”

“I’m not going on this.”

There was silence, barely broken by the cleric’s confused _“what?”_

“I’m not going,” he repeated plainly, resolute.

_What–_

“Even the introverted here don’t wanna go!” Nath chimed in instantly, “See– I still have my point! We shouldn’t go.”

Imoen popped from nowhere with Lorius by her side, confused. “Are you guys not going? I wanna know if I have a clone there– and also save everyone, that’s kinda important too–”

There was noise, probably coming from Nathbrand’s bickering, but Aedin toned out, trying to focus. _Too much, too much–_

_Our mission is–_

_We need to travel to–_

_Our objective–_

_Rescue from the Harpists–_

_Danger from the Zhentarim–_

_What you were born for?_

_What’s your destiny?_

_Why can’t you see, Aedin?_

_Do you need to?_

_Focus–_

_Heartbeat– Breathing–_

_Listen– Feel–_

She crossed her arms, trying to hide the tension from her body. Trying to listen to the world, but not all of it. She needed to set the course– set their objective. _Help people._ “We are going.”

The bickering stopped in a second.

“I don’t agree with–“

“You don’t seem to agree with anything lately, Nathbrand. And if I’m aware, your ideas aren’t usually the best ones,” she snapped, “If you want to lead so much, go ahead. But don’t tell us to rely on _your_ opinion about saving people that helped us or letting them to die in the hands of a bunch of murderers– You set a forest on fucking fire– _you were the one to almost get us killed_.”

It was blissfully quiet after that– opposing the fast heartbeats from _almost_ everyone in their small group. Aedin could feel the heaviness of the bard’s eyes upon her.

There was a step forward being done, but Nath was interrupted before he could give another one.

Max. _The one with the heart silent as a owl._

“Nath.” The warlock called, making Nath turn in his direction, “why don’t you stay here? Since you don’t wanna go. I can go with the rest.”

The bard sounded incredulous– and frustrated. “You’re just gonna agree with her and leave? Really?”

“People are in danger– we’ll be back in a few days– it’s just the Zhentarim, anyway, they aren’t that big of a problem,” his steps came forward, body staying between the cleric and the bard like a security measure, “besides, you said you want to know the rest of the people travelling with us– that’s your chance. No need to fight about saving or not saving people– Right, Aedin?”

The female tiefling uncrossed her arms, trying to look less tense– but posture has changed little. Her voice came restrained. “Of course, Max. We can settle with that, I guess.”

“Nath?”

The human throwed his hands in the air in exasperation, but he nodded, nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he started walking towards the tavern’s doors, stopping in the doorway, “just don’t kill yourself– nor each other– and don’t be killed–ah, fuck this, you got it.”

And with that, Nath vanished inside the establishment.

_Always the concerned bastard._

“So–” Imoen’s voice was small, almost embarrassed. “Should we get going?”

As the others slowly nodded, Aedin was aware of the other tiefling’s eyes on her, like a quiet question. _Why everything needs to be so silent around you?_

She just gave a shrug as an answer, walking to where they left the horses, ignoring the noises from the group.

It was time to backtrack one last time.


End file.
